


To share a kiss; To help you out

by orphan_account



Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Doiterou Jirou’ didn't just write itself, you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To share a kiss; To help you out

When they had been practicing the timing for the famous ‘Doiterou Jirou’ rap that had appeared in the Nationals of Hyotei, Aoki Tsunenori and Akazawa Tomoru hadn’t had the best time. Not only had Tomoru have to write out his own lyrics to the rap, he wasn’t the best songwriter out there - he didn’t know how to do it.

 

While everyone else was busy with their own roles, Aoki was the one who had more time on his hands, since he was a faster memorizer, and he had time to help Tomoru with his writing. It had, at first, just been a small part on Jirou’s side, but after discussing about it together, in which Tsune had a lot of fun teasing his co-actor, Tomoru decided that he wanted Atobe to have the last word, after all.

 

"It’s because you teach me a lot, Tsune-kun, just like Atobe teaches Jirou."

 

Practicing for it had been funny, to say the least. They couldn’t get the timing right at first, and Aoki kept mistaking the second last verse of the rap for the last, so he always said his line earlier. In the end it was determined that when Tomoru was starting the second last verse, Kikuchi, who was sitting next to Aoki, would nudge him gently, so that he would know that he was to come in in the next line.

 

But before that, before they had ‘perfected’ it enough to show it to their co-actors, Aoki and Tomoru had practiced more, in the comfort of Tomoru’s apartment, with the former sitting and leaning against the headboard, and the latter sitting between his legs, sharing a small kiss whenever they got it right - or, well, right enough.

 

But no one had to know about  _that_.


End file.
